


A Super Soldier's Guide to Crushes

by capfalc



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bucky is shy and bad with people, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sam gets cared for and adored, Sam is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capfalc/pseuds/capfalc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't seem to like Bucky. Bucky decides to fix that in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Super Soldier's Guide to Crushes

  


**Author's Note:**

> A project for SamBucky Week 2016, and I guess my first Ao3 post. This is by-and-large the most ambitious project I've ever attempted and I hope to do something similar to it in the future. 
> 
> EDIT (7/26 11:05 pm): FUCK SHIT I FORGOT TO ADD A PAGE AND IT WAS LIKE MY FAVORITE PAGE BUT IT'S UP THERE NOW SORRY 
> 
> http://capfalc.tumblr.com/


End file.
